Bouncedown
Bouncedown is a platform game which can be played either as single-player or as multi-player on the same machine. It was released on 27th February 2008 with the release of FunOrb. How To Play Controls used in this game are the right arrow key and left arrow key. Players must use these keys to fall of on to moving platforms below. Players must not get impaled on spikes should they get too high or fall in the furnace at the bottom of the screen. There are several different types of platforms that do different actions. Players must be aware of the consequences of landing on one of them or they could lose quickly. As the game progresses, the platforms move faster, requiring quicker reactions. However, the score increment rate remains at 50 score per second throughout the whole game. Points are awarded depending on how long you survive before hitting the ceiling, falling in the furnace or being popped by Spike the Spike. Platforms This section covers the type of platforms found in this game. Normal Platform An ordinary platform. It has no special effects. Bouncy Platform This platform ejects the player landing on it into the air, possibly into the spikes. It is generally advised to avoid this platform as the game gets faster. If a player is in shrunken form they will bounce higher. Likewise, while enlarged they will not bounce as high. Cloudy Platform This platform fades after being landed on. It is quite useful for lowering yourself below. If a player is shrunken the cloud platforms will not disappear. Moving Platform This platform will push the player left or right, depending on the direction shown. Pushing against the direction of movement will result in a slowed movement across the platform. If the platform is against the side of the screen, players should not land on it if the platform pushes them towards the wall since it will only let the player go against the platform's movement. Growth Platform This platform will enlarge the character for a period of time dependent on how long you stay on the platform. While you are enlarged you will move slower than normal, break cloud platforms quicker than normal, bounce lower than normal, and (in multi-player mode) crush smaller characters. Shrinking Platform This platform will shrink the character for a period of time dependent on how long you stay on the platform. While you are shrunk you will move faster than normal, not break cloud platforms, bounce higher than normal, and (in multi-player mode) be vulnerable to crushing by larger characters. Spikey Platform This platform grants the players spikes which kill opponents who fall on it. The spikes last for a period of time dependent on how long you stay on the platform. Players must beware of Spike the Spike, a spike creature in the middle that will kill the player instantly. If the platform is at the side of the screen, landing on the side closer to the wall is fatal, as this will trap the player. Characters right right right There are three playable characters in Bouncedown, all of whom are relatively shapeless blobs. Player 1 uses a plain-looking blue blob; player 2 uses a long-lashed, presumably female pink blob, and player 3 uses a green blob with three eyes. The blue blob is also the blob used in single-player mode. They are simply called Blue Splat, Pink Splat and Green Splat, as shown in Orb Downloads. Multiplayer Mode This game is actually rated as single player on FunOrb as it has no online multi-player mode. However, the game has a "hotseat" multiplayer mode which allows up to 3 players to play on the same keyboard. Each player uses different keys on the keyboard. Player 1 *Right: Z *Left: X *Note: In single-player mode, the left and right arrow keys may also be used. Player 2 *Right: Right arrow key *Left: Left arrow key Player 3 *Right: K *Left: L Draw Draw is very uncommon. It can happen when enlarged character lands on spiked character, when all players stand on same platform and none of them escapes in time, or everyone hits the furnace or spikes at the same time. Achievements Trivia *A similar version of this game, by the same name, was made by Jagex for the iPhone app store. de:Bouncedown __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Original Games Category:Action Games Category:Single Player Games Category:All Games